


Dude, You're About to Get Laid!

by cowboylo



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, NSFW, Reader has a test next period lmao, Shameless Smut, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 19:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19677226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboylo/pseuds/cowboylo
Summary: Damien and reader have a quickie in the school bathrooms, what more can I say?





	Dude, You're About to Get Laid!

“Are you sure you want to do this right now? Don’t you like, have a test next period?”

“Since when do you care about tests? You’re about to get laid, dude.”

“God, you’re so right.”

Damien slammed the bathroom shut, sealing us within. 

We remained near the door, staring at one another with longing eyes before Damien made a move. He advanced closer to me, wrapped his arm around my lower back, and pulled both of us up against the door, and his touch was like lightning. My hands naturally clasped his hips, and I leaned up, getting a better look at the hot demon before me. His blazing electric eyes leered back at me.

I bit my lip and my eyes lingered on his mouth. His lips were plump and curled into a slight smile. I moved my hands upwards before making my way to his head, gripping his hair, and pulling him down to meet me at eye level. He licked his lips before placing a kiss on my lips as I pulled him in even closer, our bodies smashing together in a desperate heap. 

I could smell his fiery cologne, and I could hear his bated breath. His erratic breathing touched my face before he crammed his tongue in my mouth, plunging his way through my lips. Our mouths slipped around, and he clung to my neck for a better position. His lips made their way down to my neck, and every kiss was like a jolt of energy. His contact was delicate, but he let his teeth poke into my skin ever so slightly. 

I began to feel his growing cock below, and he rubbed up against me with his pelvis. I pulled away from Damien before sliding down to the floor, and getting on my knees. He unzipped his jeans, and he pulled them down enough to reveal his tent within. I shimmied his underwear down to allow his erect cock to bulge through. I looked up at Damien and saw him smirk. That bitch knew he was huge, and he let his damn pride show, too. 

I gripped the base of his dick and let only the tip of it graze my lips. My tongue licked around, but I never allowed my tongue past the head. I let this go on for a bit, and as I looked up, Damien was giving me puppy dog eyes, clearly not liking the tease. 

I started to move my hands up and down his shaft, gradually beginning a decent rhythm. I wrapped my mouth half-way around his cock, and sucked with the same rhythm as my hands. Slowly, I picked up speed. My mouth circled around, giving the most care to his head. My tongue slipped around the cock in my mouth, stimulating his head further. I could hear Damien’s breathing speed up, and he let out a soft groan. I loosened my mouth around his cock and let go of the base, knowing he was close to cumming. I completely stopped edging him further. I looked up, and we locked eyes as he let his breathing stabilize.

I stood up before I pulled my shirt off, tossing it onto the bathroom floor, and revealing my chest. He skillfully unclasped my bra, and threw it near my shirt. His hands clutched my breasts and he moved them around in a circular motion, paying extra attention to my nipples. He leaned down, pulling a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. Making sure not to leave my other breast out, he continued to swirl it around, but he increased his speed. I pushed away somewhat as I got bored, and I pulled down my shorts and left them near our growing pile of clothes. Damien let go of my chest and took off his own shirt and pants. 

His bare chest on it own was so arousing. The sharp angles of his body, his built frame, the scars from all of his previous fights, every bit of it was so appealing to me. My eyes darted around his frame, taking in every element of it that made me love his body. I traced my hand around his abs and moved up towards his face before placing a kiss on his cheek.

I moved in against him, and he rubbed my soaking underwear before pulling it down, letting it fall to my ankles. He turned my body to face away from him, giving him better access to it. He placed two of his fingers into my holes, sliding them in and out a bit, before making his way to my clit. His other hand was gripped around my hips to give him a better hold of me. He moved his fingers around my clitoris, gradually speeding up. I let out a soft moan, my legs trembled, and I occasionally jolted when he got to a sweet spot. My body, specifically my lower regions, began to heat up. My body felt electric. His touch was my charge. 

Damien let go of body and gently pushed me to the ground. I got on my hands and knees and braced myself for what was coming.

He bent down on to his knees before he slid his huge cock into me. I winced as he began sliding in and out, pounding me. He gripped his hands onto my hips and ass so he could have better access to my hole. Damien started to pick up speed and gain a rhythmic pattern. He grunted with pleasure, and I let a few of my own moans escape. The initial pain was gone and it was all pleasurable. I shifted my hips and moved up and down his dick to stimulate both of us even more. My back was completely arched from the bliss of the moment. His grunting became more frequent and my lower regions were buzzing. Damien’s gripped strengthened around my waist, and he was going as deep and he possibly could, thrusting into my walls. 

A sense of pleasure washed all over my body. It was a rush of energy from my legs through the rest of my body, and my arched back released. Damien pulled out and I felt his warm cum drip onto my back. We both sat there for a moment after reaching our climaxes. All I wanted to do is cuddle, but I got up and attempted to clean off my back. Damien got off his knees and helped me out. I thanked him before throwing my clothes on.

It all felt like it had been hours when in reality it was only about fifteen minutes. I glanced over to my boyfriend, and he was just sitting there, stuck in stupid happy bliss. I smiled at him, and gave him another kiss before making my way to the exit.

“See you later, I’m gonna go take my test.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash but I was bored so like ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I also wrote this at 1am and didn't really edit it afterwards
> 
> Long story short, I'm sorry lmao


End file.
